Secretos de dos
by Kaysachan
Summary: Akane encuentra a Ranma en una situación comprometida, pero más allá de causar un conflicto los lleva a mover su relación hacia adelante. (ALERTA DE LEMON)


Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

**Secretos de dos**

**Akane**

Me siento realmente cansada, estos últimos meses de universidad han sido demasiado estresantes, siento que no he tenido tiempo para nada, menos mal que solo me quedan un par de semanas más, para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, he estado tan ocupada que casi no he visto a mi familia, ni a Ranma, eso me tiene muy frustrada, cuando pensé que estábamos avanzando en nuestra relación, las clases se volvieron difíciles y nos quedamos con solo unos besos robados, no puedo esperar a tener un poco más de tiempo para retomar las cosas donde las dejamos.

Aún recuerdo el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, fue hace un par de meses, yo lo estaba ayudando a estudiar para uno de sus exámenes, cuando nos quedamos viendo fijamente y nos besamos, fue lo más natural del mundo, el primer beso fue dulce y tierno, pero como Ranma nunca hace nada a medias, y siempre que enfrenta una nueva situación debe ser el mejor, su empeño para convertirse en experto en besos, termino siendo una experiencia inolvidablemente placentera para ambos, de solo recordar la forma en que su lengua explora cada centímetro de mi boca, haciéndola suya, acariciando cada rincón, hacen que moje un poco mis bragas, realmente debo reconocer que sus besos son deliciosos, y no puedo esperar para avanzar al siguiente nivel.

"Hey Akane!" – me susurra mi amiga Yuka mientras me codea

"Lo siento, estaba distraída" – contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas

"Mira disimuladamente hacia allá, aquel par de bombones no te quitan la mirada de encima" – me dice con una sonrisa pícara, y alzando las cejas rápidamente

Disimuladamente volteo y veo a dos muchachos muy guapos mirándome fijamente, la verdad es que, aunque son atractivos, no me causan ninguna reacción, cuando notan que los estoy viendo, me sonríen inclinando sus cabezas en señal de saludo, yo les devuelvo la sonrisa y sigo caminando como si nada

"¿No te parecieron los chicos más atractivos del mundo?" – me dice emocionada sin dejar de mirar hacia donde se encuentran los muchachos

"Están guapos, pero la verdad es que no son mi tipo" – le contesto sin perder el ritmo

"Ahhh claro, es que tu tipo es alto, musculoso, de larga cabellera negra trenzada y ojos azules, ¿cierto?" – me pregunta con una risita

"Voy a acogerme a la quinta enmienda y me abstendré de contestar a esa pregunta" – le contesto con una sonrisa

"Ja ja ja ja no hay necesidad que respondas, las dos sabemos que estás completamente enamorada de Ranma, desde hace años" – me dice codeándome con una gran sonrisa

No puedo negarlo, es un gran idiota, celoso y posesivo, pero es el hombre más noble que conozco, en estos últimos años ha crecido mucho, tanto física como mentalmente, ya no es aquel chiquillo que hablaba sin pensar en las consecuencias, se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, siempre que lo necesito está ahí para ofrecerme su fuerza, su protección y su apoyo, eso sin contar lo extremadamente sexy que se ha puesto y lo increíble que besa.

"Entonces ¿te quedas en mi casa para terminar el trabajo?" – me pregunta Yuka, sacándome de mi ensoñación

"Ah sí, llego después de la cena" – le contesto nuevamente distraída

"Ja ja ja está bien, te espero, ve a calmar tus ganas de ver a tu amado trenzudo" – me dice riendo

Yo por toda respuesta le saco la lengua y apresuro el paso para llegar rápido al dojo, me muero por darle un beso a mi prometido, darme un buen baño y dormir un par de horas, realmente este semestre de la universidad ha estado demasiado pesado, todo por no hacerle caso a Nabiki, ella me advirtió que esto me sucedería si escogía el bloque completo de las materias, más las dos optativas, cuando aprenderé a dejar de ser tan cabezota, en fin, al final todo este esfuerzo valdrá la pena.

"Hola familia, ya llegué" – saludo al entrar a la casa

"Hola Akane, ¿cómo te fue hoy?" – me pregunta Kasumi apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina

"Muy bien, avanzamos bastante en el proyecto final, pero esta noche, me voy a quedar en casa de Yuka para terminarlo" – le digo mientras me acerco y le doy un abrazo, siento que hace días que no la veo

"Me alegro mucho, estoy segura que todo va a salir muy bien, te estás esforzando mucho" – me dice devolviéndome el abrazo, como amo la calidez de mi hermana

"¿Y dónde están todos?" – pregunto mirando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Ranma

"El maestro se encontró con un mapa de un tesoro milenario y le pidió a papá y al tío Genma, que lo acompañaran a buscarlo, la tía Nodoka aprovechó para ir a visitar a unas amigas en Osaka y Ranma está en el dojo, creo que está a punto de terminar la clase de los niños" – me dice Kasumi sonriendo

"En ese caso, aprovecharé para darme un buen baño y dormir un rato" – le digo dirigiéndome a las escaleras

"Esta bien Akane, te llamaré cuando esté lista la cena, descansa" – me dice entrando en la cocina nuevamente

Subo las escaleras, dejo en mi cuarto mis libros y tomo mis implementos para el baño, abro la puerta y el vapor me pega en la cara, parece que alguien está en el baño, estoy a punto de darme la vuelta cuando escucho la ronca voz de Ranma llamando mi nombre "A…kaaa…neeee", me quedo paralizada un instante, pero luego escucho unos gemidos ahogados, me tapo la boca con mis manos, tengo miedo hasta de moverme, sé que debería salir corriendo, pero escuchar esos sonidos hacen que se me erice la piel y una corriente eléctrica me recorra de los pies a la cabeza, es obvio lo que está pasando al otro lado del biombo, Ranma, mi prometido, se está tocando mientras piensa en mí.

Sé que está mal lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no aguanto más, todo mi cuerpo está vibrando de excitación, sin hacer ningún ruido, asomo mi cabeza por un costado del biombo, Ranma está sentado en el taburete con las piernas extendidas, la toalla está tirada a sus pies, su cabeza está echada hacia atrás, tiene los ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos acarician su duro miembro de arriba hacia abajo, es lo más erótico y hermoso que he visto en mi vida, siento como se endurecen mis pezones y mis bragas se mojan, no puedo evitar la necesidad que siento por tocarme, con una mano aprieto uno de mis pezones y con la otra acaricio mi intimidad siguiendo el ritmo de las manos de él.

Esos gemidos agitados y sensuales me están volviendo loca, tengo ganas de gritar, pero me muerdo los labios para no hacerlo, quiero verlo llegar hasta el final, "A…kaaaaa…neeee", vuelve a repetir, de la cabeza de su miembro empieza a salir un líquido blanco, él lo toma con sus dedos y lo utiliza para lubricarse, "Así amor, así", dice jadeando, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, esas imágenes y esos sonidos están rebasando mi sanidad, estoy tan excitada que sin pensarlo introduzco un par de dedos en mi cavidad, mientras con el pulgar acaricio mi clítoris.

"Ahhhh…me vuelves loco…Akaa...neee", dice mientras comienza a mover sus manos más rápido, mis dedos hacen lo posible por seguir el ritmo, Ranma empieza a gemir más agitadamente y a levantar sus caderas del taburete, siento una presión en mi bajo vientre y como las paredes de mi intimidad empiezan a apretar con fuerza mis dedos, estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo, quiero explotar al mismo tiempo que él, cuando lo veo empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, le doy un pequeño pellizco a mi clítoris, y mientras él lanza un gemido gutural "Akaaaaaneeeeeeee", yo me desplomo al piso, con el orgasmo más fuerte que he tenido nunca.

No tengo tiempo de descansar, debo irme antes que se entere de que estoy aquí, lanzo una mirada y lo veo limpiándose, que ganas de ayudarlo con mi lengua, meneo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, ya tendré tiempo para hacerlo, por ahora, es mejor que me retire a mi cuarto, sin hacer el menor ruido, salgo del baño, corro hacia mi recámara y cierro la puerta con llave, no estoy en condiciones de ver a Ranma en este momento, me tiro sobre la cama y con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro, empiezo a repetir las imágenes de mi prometido tocándose mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Si antes me estaba muriendo por uno de sus besos, ahora quiero más, quiero todo de él, tiemblo de excitación solo de imaginar su cuerpo encima del mío, haciéndome suya una y otra vez, marcando mi piel con sus caricias y sus besos, introduciendo su impresionante miembro en mi interior, apoderándose de cada rincón de mi ser, no puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento.

Escucho pasos afuera de mi cuarto, y sé que está camino a dar su próxima clase en el dojo, eso me da tiempo para bañarme y prepararme, ya lo tengo decidido, ya le entregué mi corazón y ahora estoy dispuesta a entregarle mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Ranma**

Estoy en medio de la clase cuando la veo entrar por la puerta, y colocarse en la parte de atrás, mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido y una energía electrizante empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo, solo saber que ella está aquí, en el mismo lugar que yo, mirándome fijamente con esos preciosos ojos chocolate, hace que mi miembro se endurezca un poco, trato de concentrarme en las katas que les estoy enseñando a los alumnos, pero todos mis sentidos están centrados en ella.

Un par de mis alumnos más jóvenes notan su presencia y comienzan a lanzarle miradas lujuriosas, no los culpo, porque en los últimos años, Akane se ha convertido en una preciosa mujer llena de curvas deliciosas, tengo ganas de darles su merecido por atrevidos, pero me contengo, ahora soy un profesor serio, no un inmaduro adolescente, así que llamo al frente a los dos muchachos y los pongo a hacer los ejercicios más difíciles, ella solo me mira coquetamente levantando una ceja y sonriéndome de la forma que sabe me vuelve loco.

Cuando termina la clase, la llamo al frente y la presento como mi prometida, todos se sorprenden, en especial los chicos de antes, entre ellos intercambian miradas y agachan la cabeza avergonzados, yo los palmeo en la espalda y los despido hasta la siguiente clase.

Akane se acerca a la puerta del dojo, la cierra y se voltea mirándome fijamente, nos sonreímos y ella camina hacia mí contoneando sus caderas de manera sensual, cruza sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza y me atrae hacia ella para besarme, el beso comienza suave pero rápidamente aumenta de intensidad, mis manos automáticamente se posan en sus amplias caderas, para pegarla a mi cuerpo, con mi lengua recorro sus labios para luego adentrarme en su boca, es un beso lleno de necesidad y deseo, siento como la energía entre nosotros ha subido de nivel.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me mira fijamente a los ojos y tomando entre sus dedos mi trenza, jala mi cabeza hasta dejar mi oído cerca de su boca, "Te escuché en el baño hace rato", me susurra mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, la separo de mi cuerpo como si quemara, "No es lo que piensas Akane, puedo explicarlo", trato de excusarme, pero ella coloca su mano en mi boca para callarme, "También te vi Ranma", mis ojos se abren como platos y siento como mi rostro se enrojece, intento decir algo pero ella solo sonríe y menea su cabeza de lado a lado, tardo un segundo en comprender, pero la forma en que me está mirando, me dicen que le gustó lo que vio, este conocimiento me da el valor suficiente para actuar.

Aprovecho que su mano está cubriendo mi boca, para darle un pequeño mordisco, ella da un pequeño brinco y aparta su mano, yo la tomo entre las mías y la llevo hasta mi entrepierna, donde mi endurecido miembro está presionando el frente de mis pantalones, "¿Te gustaría verlo de cerca?", le susurro roncamente sin dejar de guiar su mano sobre mi falo, ella me mira interesada y se moja los labios con la lengua, la tomo de la mano y la guío hasta la banca al fondo del dojo, ella se sienta y yo me coloco al frente de ella, tomo el cinturón de mi traje de entrenamiento y deshago el nudo, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, luego con lentitud me quito los pantalones y el bóxer.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se posan sobre mi erguido miembro, "Eres hermoso", susurra agitadamente, yo tomo mi falo en mis manos y lo acaricio un par de veces de arriba hacia abajo, "¿Esto es lo que quieres ver?", le pregunto roncamente, tenerla así mirándome con ganas de comerme, me está llevando al límite, "¿Estás bien?" me pregunta preocupada, "No, no estoy bien, eres tan endemoniadamente sexy, quiero que veas lo que provocas en mí, todo esto es por ti y solo por ti", le confieso mientras me acaricio con un poco más de fuerza, ella se muerde los labios y pone sus manos en mis muslos, me mira fijamente y me dice "quiero que me enseñes", antes de que pueda responder, sus manos ya están alrededor de mi falo, acariciando circularmente desde la punta, hasta bajar a mis testículos, donde se entretiene apretándolos y pesándolos.

Yo lanzo un gemido y tomo sus manos para guiarla y enseñarle la forma de acariciarme, una vez que ella conoce el movimiento, le dejo el control del ritmo, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfruto del sin fin de sensaciones que esta preciosa mujer está provocando en mí.

Unas gotas de mi semilla humedecen mi punta, ella saca su lengua y comienza a lamerlo, la visión tan sensual de ese movimiento me tiene gimiendo de placer, "diablos, Akane. No tienes que hacer eso." le digo con la voz ahogada, ella me mira a los ojos fijamente, e introduce mi miembro en su boca, un sonido gutural se escapa de mi garganta, ella sonríe victoriosa y comienza a chupar la punta, para luego recorrer cada centímetro con su lengua, su pequeña boca es perfecta, quiero dejarla explorar, pero no puedo más, tengo que moverme, con mucho cuidado agarro su cabeza y empiezo a mover mis caderas de forma que mi miembro entra y sale de sus ansiosos labios, ella comienza a succionarme con entusiasmo, mientras sus manos aprietan la base, la sensación es increíble, mucho mejor que cuando yo lo hago por mi cuenta, sin embargo, me siento tan abrumado que temo que no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo, "Akane, no voy a aguantar mucho más", poco a poco voy aumentando la velocidad y ella comienza a poner más presión a sus caricias y a sus succiones, después de un par de embestidas más, me derramo en su boca con un gruñido "Akaneeeeeeee"

Cuando regreso a mis cinco sentidos, me pongo nuevamente mi ropa, me acerco y la tomo entre mis brazos y la beso apasionadamente, puedo sentir mi sabor en su lengua y eso me excita aún más, cuando nos separamos, pego mi frente contra la suya y le susurro "Eso estuvo increíble", en toda la excitación del momento, se me pasó de largo una cosa, así que mirándola a los ojos le pregunto "Akane, cuando me viste en el baño, ¿te excitaste?¿te tocaste deseando que fueran mis manos sobre tu cuerpo?", a juzgar por el carmín de sus mejillas puedo asegurar que sí lo hizo, creo que va a negarlo, pero me sorprende cuando me mira desafiante y me dice "¿y qué si lo hice?"

Yo me alejo un poco de ella, y le digo "Muéstrame", ella asiente, se sienta en la banca y se levanta la falda, puedo ver que sus bragas están mojadas, no puedo evitar sentir orgullo de saber que está así por mí, ella mueve sus dedos por encima de la tela, y empieza a lanzar gemidos de placer, ella con sus dedos intenta apartar la tela, pero yo me apresuro y de un tirón, le ayudo a quitarse las bragas completamente, mis manos regresan inmediatamente a sus muslos para separarle más las piernas y dejarla expuesta totalmente ante mí, su monte de venus y sus labios están brillantes por sus jugos, "Eres perfecta Akane", le digo maravillado, ella sonríe traviesa y comienza a acariciar sus pliegues, tomando de su propia esencia para lubricar su entrada y su clítoris, empieza con movimientos circulares lentos, disfrutando cada caricia sin dejar de mirarme.

Poco a poco sus gemidos se vuelven más urgentes y lanzando una mirada de súplica me dice "Tócame Ranma", me acerco hasta ella y con la punta de mis dedos recojo parte de su néctar y comienzo a acariciarla lentamente, puedo ver que el ritmo la está volviendo loca, "Por favor, no juegues conmigo" me dice con la voz cargada de necesidad mientras empuja su cadera hacia mi mano, no puedo negarle nada, mucho menos si me lo pide de esta forma, así que introduzco dos de mis dedos en su intimidad, ella lanza un grito y un espasmo se apodera de su cuerpo, una vez que ella se ha acostumbrado a la sensación, comienzo a penetrarla una y otra vez, por el cambio de su respiración y sus jadeos, puedo notar que está en el límite y está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, "córrete para mí amor", le susurro al oído roncamente mientras mis dedos aumentan la velocidad de sus penetraciones, "sí, sí, síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" grita mientras su intimidad aprieta mis dedos y su cuerpo se retuerce de placer.

Cuando su respiración comienza a volver a la normalidad, me mira satisfecha, mientras saco mis dedos de su cuerpo y me los llevo a la boca para saborear sus jugos, "eres deliciosa", le digo, mientras ella me jala de la trenza y me besa de manera ansiosa, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y susurra bajito "me dijiste amor", siento como mis mejillas se enrojecen ante esa frase, pero al ver como me mira de manera nerviosa, la pego contra mi pecho, acaricio su cabello y le susurro en el oído, "te dije amor, porque eso es lo que eres", ella se separa de mi un poco y con los ojos húmedos me dice "tú también eres el mío, para siempre", volvemos a besarnos pero esta vez es diferente, no es un beso lleno de pasión o lujuria como los que hemos compartido hoy, sino uno con sabor a promesa, a futuro.

"Ranma, Akane, la cena está servida" – escuchamos a Kasumi afuera del dojo

"Ya vamos" – le grito antes de que llegue a la puerta y vea la posición tan comprometedora en que nos encontramos

"No tarden, toda la familia ya está en casa, solo faltan ustedes" – dice mientras escuchamos sus pasos alejarse del dojo

"Eso estuvo cerca" – dice Akane, mientras trata de acomodarse la ropa lo mejor que puede

"¿crees que deberíamos decirles a nuestros padres que estamos juntos?" – le pregunto antes de salir del dojo

"No todavía, quiero disfrutar de estos momentos contigo, sin que nadie se entrometa" – me dice apretando mi mano

"Tienes razón amor" – al mencionar la palabra, sus ojos se iluminan como estrellas y me prometo a mi mismo cuidar que ese brillo nunca se apague

"Me encanta que me digas amor" – dice poniéndose de puntillas para besarme, yo la tomo de la cintura y la aprieto contra mi pecho

"Entonces prepárate para escucharlo todo el tiempo" – le digo acariciando con mi nariz su mejilla

"Más te vale" – me dice riendo

Nos damos un par de besos más, luego salimos como si nada y nos sentamos a comer con nuestra familia.

* * *

**Akane**

Desde esa vez que estuvimos juntos en el dojo, no hemos podido estar a solas nuevamente, decir que me siento frustrada es poco, dentro de mí hay un fuego ardiente y solo Ranma puede apagarlo, es una necesidad casi visceral la que siento por estar con él, quiero sentirlo dentro de mí, que seamos uno solo al fin, pero entre mis estudios y el aumento de las clases en el dojo ha sido simplemente imposible, gracias a Dios hoy es mi último día de clases.

Termino de revisar mi trabajo y se lo entrego al profesor, recojo mis cosas y me apresuro para irme de una vez, voy casi saliendo de la facultad cuando escucho que alguien me llama

"Hey Akane, ¿cómo te fue en el examen?" – me pregunta un chico rubio, que estoy segura es un compañero, pero en este momento no recuerdo su nombre

"Me fue muy bien, ¿y a ti?" – pregunto por amabilidad

"Súper bien, escucha, ¿qué te parece si para celebrar vamos a tomarnos algo?" – dice mientras sonríe

"Lo siento, no puedo, tengo un compromiso" – le digo seriamente

"Vamos, no seas así, es un refresco nada más" – dice mientras intenta agarrarme del brazo, antes de que pueda siquiera tocarme, un fuerte brazo lo detiene

"La señorita ya te explicó que tiene un compromiso" – le dice Ranma apretando la muñeca del chico

"Lo siento hermano, no sabía que tenía novio" – dice mientras intenta desesperado zafarse del agarre de acero de mi prometido

"Déjalo Ranma, estoy segura que no tenía malas intenciones" – le digo poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, él inmediatamente suelta el agarre y entrelaza nuestras manos

"Cobarde" – gruñe Ranma enojado, al ver como el muchacho se aleja de nosotros a paso rápido

"No seas malo" – le digo riendo

"Se lo merece, por querer invitar a la novia de Ranma Saotome a salir" – dice mientras me toma de la nuca y me atrae hacia él para darme un profundo beso

"Ahora sí, todos en esta universidad saben que eres mía" – dice orgulloso

"A veces eres tan…" – digo rodando mis ojos

"¿Fantástico? ¿Increíblemente guapo? ¿Tu héroe?" – dice sonriendo de esa forma tan fanfarrona que me encanta

"Ummm tengo que pensarlo un poco" – le digo intentado no reírme

"Si no me contestas no te llevaré al lugar donde tenía pensado llevarte" – me dice

"¿Dónde pensabas llevarme?" – le pregunto emocionada

"No hasta que aceptes que soy el mejor" – dice cruzándose de brazos

"Eres el mejor amor" – le digo acercándome a susurrarle la respuesta en los labios

"Es un lugar donde podemos pasar la tarde a solas" – me dice cerrando la distancia entre nuestras bocas

Cuando nos separamos, intercambiamos miradas cómplices y sin decir nada más, nos tomamos de las manos y empezamos a caminar, me siento sumamente emocionada, sé que Ranma está igual de desesperado que yo por hacer el amor, este tiempo que hemos estado juntos como pareja, hemos experimentado y aprendido a conocer nuestros cuerpos, lo que nos gusta, lo que no, ha sido maravilloso, pero ha llegado el momento de entregarnos completamente el uno al otro, yo no tengo ninguna duda, de que quiero que Ranma sea el primer y único hombre de mi vida.

He estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos, estamos frente a una casa muy bonita, con un hermoso jardín al frente.

"Aquí es!" – me dice sacando una llave de su pantalón

"¿De quién es esta casa Ranma?" – le pregunto dudosa

"Es del Sr. Masato, de la clase para adultos mayores, hace un par de semanas nos vio besándonos afuera del dojo, me preguntó por ti, y le explique más o menos nuestra situación, me dijo que se sentía identificado con nosotros, porque a él le pasó lo mismo con su difunta esposa y sabía lo frustrante que podía ser, así que me propuso que yo cuide su casa, a cambio de lecciones gratis" – me dice mientras termina de abrir la puerta

"Pero ¿él no vive aquí?" – pregunto un poco asustada ante la posibilidad, de que en vez de que nos encuentren nuestros padres o mis hermanas, un completo desconocido puede caernos de sorpresa

"No, desde el año pasado que falleció su esposa, él se fue a vivir con su hija, así tendremos un lugar donde estar solos los dos" – me dice mientras me besa el cuello

No perdemos más el tiempo y nos dirigimos directo a la habitación, una vez que estamos junto a la cama, se arrodilla para quitarme los zapatos, luego acaricia mis piernas con sus manos, hasta llegar a mi trasero y empezar a masajearlo y pellizcarlo, un gemido escapa de mis labios y me sostengo de sus hombros para no caer.

"Estás mojada para mí, ¿cierto? Puedo oler tu delicioso aroma" me dice ronco, sus palabras y la emoción del momento hacen que mi ropa interior se moje

"Date la vuelta e inclínate sobre la cama" me ordena, sabe lo mucho que me excita que tome el control, me coloco en posición y siento como levanta mi falda dejando al descubierto mi trasero y mi intimidad, siento como aprieta mi redondeado trasero con rudeza, para después darme una nalgada, un jadeo ahogado se escapa de mis labios y antes de que pueda protestar, él ya se encuentra acariciando y besando delicadamente la enrojecida piel, "¿Te gustó amor?" me pregunta, no puedo ocultarlo, esa pequeña mezcla de dolor y placer me ha encendido, así que por toda respuesta le ofrezco mi trasero nuevamente, él vuelve a darme otra nalgada, mientras murmura "eres una chica traviesa", un gemido de placer sale de mis labios, al sentir sus caricias en mi piel, mis caderas se mueven solas y un hilo de mis jugos resbala por mis muslos.

"Demonios, eres demasiado sexy", lo escucho decir segundos antes de sentir como abre mi intimidad con sus dedos, exponiendo mi centro a sus hambrientos ojos, siento como me humedezco ante su mirada, sin darme tiempo a nada más, introduce su lengua en mi interior y empieza a lamer y succionar mis jugos, mis gemidos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes e instintivamente, abro más las piernas para darle mejor acceso, él jadea contra mi piel y siento esa vibración directamente sobre mi clítoris, causando un pequeño espasmo de placer, "aaaahhh….aaahhhh", él aprovecha el momento y empieza a envolver mi pequeño botón en su lengua, una y otra vez.

"Dios mío, Ranma, esto se siente tan bien" jadeo estremecida, él introduce un par de dedos en mi interior y lentamente comienza a estirar mis paredes, sé que me está preparando para penetrarme con su miembro sin lastimarme, así que trato de relajarme y disfrutar de todas las sensaciones, "así amor, relájate", poco a poco mi cuerpo se está acostumbrado a la invasión de sus dedos y mi cuerpo comienza a pedir más, él aumenta la velocidad de sus dedos, y cuando lo siento morder ligeramente mi clítoris, un explosivo orgasmo me toma por sorpresa, "Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Caigo desplomada sobre la cama y él me sostiene entre sus brazos, saca sus dedos de mi interior y moja mis labios con mis propios jugos, para luego lamer mi boca y besarme apasionadamente, poco a poco se dirige a mi cuello dejando un rastro de besos húmedos, su mano se cierra sobre uno de mis senos, masajeándolo suavemente pero sin tocar mi endurecido pezón, un gemido de frustración sale de mi boca y arqueo mi espalda, él solo sonríe y aprieta la punta entre sus dedos, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh….aahhhhhh, siiiiiii", continúa besando y acariciando mis senos encima de la ropa, cuando siento que ya no puedo más, lo empujo, me quito la camisa y el sujetador, lo jalo de la trenza y le ofrezco mi seno desnudo, él no pierde el tiempo y toma mi pezón entre sus labios, chupando y succionando, "Siiiii, asíiiiiiiiiii" jadeo ahogada

"Raaaanma, quítate la ropa, necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía" le digo entre gemidos, él inmediatamente se detiene y se quita toda la ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo ante mis ojos, la visión es simplemente espectacular, me despoja de mi falda y se acuesta cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, presionándome contra la cama, lentamente empieza a moverse encima de mi pero sin penetrarme, "Por favor…" le suplico llena de necesidad, "Dime que es lo que quieres amor", me dice mordiéndome el cuello sin dejar de moverse encima de mí, "quiero ser tu mujer", le digo mientras aprieto su exquisito trasero y trato de empujarlo hacia mí, él se resiste y toma su miembro para guiarlo a mi entrada, me besa tiernamente y mirándome a los ojos mientras me penetra lentamente me susurra "soy tuyo para siempre amor"

Siento un pequeño dolor cuando llega hasta el fondo, pero sus palabras y el inmenso amor que me está transmitiendo con sus gestos y su mirada, hacen que sea algo pasajero, "¿estás bien?" me pregunta quedamente, "no, necesito que te muevas, por favor", él sonríe y comienza a penetrarme lentamente, "estás tan apretada amor, se siente delicioso", gruñe roncamente, tratando diferentes ángulos, y velocidades, está observándome detenidamente y sé que está aprendiendo cuáles son los movimientos que me hacen gemir de placer, poco a poco encontramos un ritmo que nos gusta a los dos, son penetraciones largas y poderosas, desde la entrada hasta lo más profundo de mi intimidad, donde cada embestida se traduce en un grito de placer, "Oh por Dios, oh por Dios"

Mis gemidos lo animan a que me penetre más profundamente, embistes fuertes que terminan haciendo que su cadera choque con la mía, y a mi clítoris rozarse deliciosamente contra su cuerpo, la sensación es tan abrumadora que empiezo a gritar "por favor, por favor, estoy tan cerca…", haciendo que Ranma empiece a atravesarme de forma casi salvaje, nuestros cuerpos moviendo toda la cama, siento como mi intimidad empieza a contraerse, cuando siento que estoy a punto de explotar, se detiene y toma aire, "Raaaannn…maaaaaa por favor", él me besa y me susurra "quiero que esto dure un poco más, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti".

Poco a poco, comienza nuevamente a moverse, lento y profundo, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, "Aaahhh…aaahhhh más duro" se escapa de mis labios, este ritmo me esta enloqueciendo poco a poco, necesito más, mis caderas empiezan a moverse por sí solas, y Ranma responde aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza, de forma que con cada embestida me presiona contra la cama fuertemente, "Oh por Dios, sigue así, sigue así, por favor", grito excitada, mientras él gruñe por el esfuerzo y el placer.

Con largas y extremadamente rápidas penetraciones, ambos llegamos al clímax, gritando nuestros nombres "Akaneeeeeeeeee…", "Ranmaaaaaaaaa…"

Cuando Ranma cae desplomado en la cama, yo me acurruco en su pecho cansada, satisfecha y feliz, lo último de lo que soy consciente antes de cerrar mis ojos, es de como él está acariciando mi cabello y murmurando palabras de amor

* * *

**Ranma**

Me siento muy feliz, hoy por fin puedo darle la sorpresa a Akane, sé que ella se siente incómoda de utilizar la casa del Sr. Masato para nuestros momentos a solas, pero ha sido necesario para nuestra intimidad como pareja, aquí en el dojo siempre estamos bajo constante vigilancia, nunca podemos demostrar nuestro amor a gusto, si no son nuestros padres, es Kasumi o Nabiki, sino el maestro, o cuanta persona aparezca en esta ciudad, por alguna razón siempre vienen a caer a esta casa, y de una forma o de otra terminan arruinando nuestros momentos, pero ya no más.

Me acerco a la sala donde está toda la familia reunida, me siento a la par de Akane y ella aprovecha para colocar su cabeza en mi hombro, nadie dice nada, porque es una costumbre que hemos adquirido y es el único momento en que nos demostramos amor en frente de nuestras familias.

"Ya es nuestra, amor" – aprovecho que todos están distraídos viendo una película, para susurrarle a Akane la buena noticia

"¿Es en serio?" – me pregunta con los ojos húmedos de emoción

"Sí, a partir de hoy la casa es nuestra" – le digo orgulloso de regalarle algo tan significativo

Ella lanza un grito de emoción y se cuelga de mi cuello feliz, todos nos miran con interés, pero se abstienen de preguntar, todos excepto Nabiki

"¿Qué sucede muchachos, se ganaron la lotería o algo?" – dice mientras levanta una ceja

"Es un secreto entre nosotros" – le contesta Akane

"Vamos, si no me dicen, me va a picar la curiosidad y tendré que investigar" – dice con su típica sonrisa

"Déjalos en paz Nabiki, yo creo que es lindo que tengan secretos de dos" – menciona Kasumi sonriéndonos dulcemente

Akane y yo intercambiamos miradas de complicidad, entrelazamos nuestros manos y nos sonreímos, después de todo Kasumi tiene razón, desde hace tiempo ella y yo estamos teniendo, secretos de dos.

**Fin**

* * *

Este es mi aporte al reto lemon de la página Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino.

Inicialmente no iba a participar, después de saber que varias de las sensei de la suculencia iban a participar, me dio terror entrarle, pero como soy así de loca al final le entré.

Se supone que iba a ser una historia sexy de Akane descubriendo a Ranma dándose cariño sincero y una trama medio rebuscada que tenía para que no fuera solo lemon, pero al final esto fue lo que salió, ja ja ja ni modos, lemon(ustedes decidirán si del bueno o pura #"$") al por mayor y por puro gusto, acompañado de mucha miel como es mi costumbre

Como soy bien indecisa a la hora de decidirme si entrarle a los retos o no, siempre termino escribiendo al filo del tiempo, por esa razón, esta vez tampoco se lo mandé a mi beta, así que perdón de antemano por cualquier error, hoyos en la trama, cosas sin sentido u horror ortográfico que encuentren en este escrito.

Como siempre a mis chicas del #TeamRanmaconda. Gracias chicas por apoyarme y animarme. Y ya saben, como siempre "¿Qué queremos?"

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


End file.
